


Self-Hating Narcissist

by Keeperweeper



Series: Omega Jason Todd week 2019 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Dimension Travel, Dominance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hate Sex, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mama Bear Jason, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Protectiveness, Selfcest, Submission, Suicidal Thoughts, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeperweeper/pseuds/Keeperweeper
Summary: Day Eight : Free day | SelfcestJason gets sent to another dimension where he's confronted by some literal ghosts of his past, namely his dead best friend.While also trying his damned hardest to avoid this dimensions Bruce.Worst of all he has the unfortunate pleasure of meeting himself, and byGodis he an asshole.





	Self-Hating Narcissist

**Author's Note:**

> ****dont read this it sucks and is currently being rewritten****
> 
>   
Story notes  
\-----  
Omega Jason is current canon Jason, with some notable timeline changes, while Alpha Jay is pre-flashpoint Jason, but also with a few notable timeline changes.
> 
> Omega Jay's timeline is set a short time after Roy's death.
> 
> Alpha Jay's timeline is set shortly after that time Jason beat up Tim at Titans tower.

Jason landed harshly on the ground, groaning in protest. Blinking the disorientation from his eyes he quickly sits upwards, patting himself down in search of new injuries, all to aware of the other ones he'd accumulated recently. Besides a few scrapes from when he landed nothing. Jason lets out a shaky breath, he was thinking he'd find himself half turned into mush or something. Well he certainly felt like mush, but that was mainly due to the numerous bruises marring his skin more than anything.

He'd been on a solo mission, investigating some shady business dealings involving some company he'd never heard of. Probably not his smartest decision to go in alone, he'd at least alerted Tim of his plans but never received a response. Fair enough he supposed, things were still not good with the family _all around_. Tim was honestly about the only Bat he'd willingly contact at this point, and to say that his and the other omegas relationship was rocky would be an understatement. It was getting better, but then... Bruce happened and well the less spoken about that the better...

He'd arrived at an unsuspecting warehouse, just his _luck_, fought down the instinctive panic that rose up at the sight of it. A neat little side effect of dying in one of them. Then made his way inside, a convenient giant ventilation shaft making it that much easier. The reason he thought this was a good idea, well besides knocking in some heads was really over an interesting lead he'd picked up on. Dimensional travel, supposedly. Some dumbass decided it was a good idea to start messing around with a device that would allow its user to travel freely across dimensions.

Whether the thing worked or not was anyone's guess, but he sure as hell wasn't letting something like that fall into the hands of anyone with '_bad_' intentions. The facility inside was most _definitely_ not a warehouse, it looked more like something out of a Si-Fi movie. Sterile white corridors patrolled by what he assumed were robot guards, back up definitely would have been appreciated but unfortunately for him all his back up was either, dead, M.I.A, or currently not speaking to him. _Great_. Stealth mission it is then.

Jason snuck his way past what must have been around 30 guards. He and his measly amount of weapons stood no chance, a wiser man would have probably turned back, but as everyone kept telling him, he was impulsive and reckless. So he continued on. There was a moment when he found himself at a dead end, what appeared to be an elevator in front of him. Silently he slipped out of the vent and into the elevator, surprised it wasn't code locked but thankful for the oversight.

The elevator descended into a large underground chamber that looked to be filled with some sort of machine. Wires and tubes covered the floors and walls on all sides all connecting to a half crescent metal structure. Jason fought the urge to face palm. He'd wonder how the hell nobody had noticed this shit? Like really? A whole underground laboratory filled with Robo-guards and elevators and the Red hood of all people had to take care of it. He thought about maybe calling for superman but the risk of Supes just flying in and blaming Jason for the whole mess was too high for his liking.

There was no way in hell he was calling Bruce or the rest of the _Batpack_. Bruce would 100% guaranteed blame Jason for this and he'd rather not have his fucking face caved in a second time, _thank you very much_. Especially since there was no one to bail him out this time... Well fuck, he'd made himself sad. He slapped his cheeks a few times in chastisement, he needed to focus, the whole situation was putting him on edge. And thinking about Bruce and all the shit that came with that, was something he didn't need at the moment.

For some reason there didn't appear to be anyone guarding the machine. His "_this is obviously a trap_" sense screamed at him in warning. But with no real cover in the room he had no choice but to step forward. He just knew something bad was going to happen, the source he'd gotten this lead from was shady as all hell and he was kicking himself mentally for the subpar investigating he'd done. It wasn't even really about "_doing the right thing_" a selfish part of his mind was hoping this thing would work and he'd be able to go looking for Artemis and Bizarro. He _refused_ to believe they were dead.

He cocked his guns, sticking to the walls as much as he could he approached the machine. That's when he heard the elevator move again. _Fuck_. Out stepped maybe around 15 of those robot guards, and a spindly looking man dressed in a stereotypical white lab coat. Jason aimed for the head, the man just smiled palms raised in a peaceful manner. 

"Who are you!?" Jason asked forcefully, fully aware of the precarious situation he was in. The man chuckled softly shaking his head.

"No one important I'm afraid, if you must call me anything, call me _Doctor U_." Jason didn't like how cryptic this guy was being, and the irritating calmness to his voice grated on his nerves. Dr.U tilted his head, smiling at Jason eerily. "Ah not much of a talker I see? Hmm... No matter. I've got a contract to fulfill so the quicker this is done the quicker I can continue with my research." That definitely didn't sound good for him. He could feel his hackles rising at the suspected threat.

"I proposed just shooting you in the head but, Black mask insisted I kill you in the most painful way possible." The name instantly had him taking aim and firing, a robo guard swiftly taking the bullet instead of the so called Doctor. A distinctive tutting reached his ears. "I was warned about your temper, nasty thing really, it's honestly a pity I have to kill you you would have made a lovely companion for my _lonely nights._" The doctors lecherous tone made him boil with rage. Just like Roman to find another perverted alpha appealing as a business partner.

"So what? You're going to have your Robots turn me into mush? Is that it? How boring." Jason lamely tried to quip, knowing how futile his situation was. 

"Oh by heavens no! You're going to be my latest test subject!" The doctor gestured grandly at the strange crescent structure. "Best case scenario for you, everything works as intended and you end up on some foreigne world where you're never seen again, worst case scenario well... You can connect the dots." Jason distinctly noticed the various splatters dotting the room that he'd somehow not noticed. He felt his stomach sink, with his luck he was going to get blown up, _albeit in a more literal fashion this time_, and die in a warehouse _again_. What were the odds?

"I've heard that being ripped apart atom by atom is quite... Painful to say the least..."

He tried attacking the Doctor again in some last ditch effort to escape. Of course it didn't work, the lone underpowered omega vs. 15 robots in an enclosed space without any cover? What other outcome could there have been, but Jason getting the ever loving hell beat out of him. All while some creepy ass Alpha leered at him, no doubt getting off on the violence inflicted on Jason. He vowed to haunt the everloving fuck outta that guy. Carelessly dumped in front of the doctors stupid dimensional machine. He let out a resigned sigh. 

The distinct thought of "_no one is going to know I'm dead again_" ringing through his head. he heard the machine start to buzz, all the hairs on his body stood on end. Maybe Bruce would notice his disappearance? Probably would just assume Jason was up to no good again, ha joke would be on him! A horrible grinding noise finds his ears, he weakly tries to cover his ears.

He doubted anyone would fine this place either, the tip he'd received obviously just a lure to get him here. Tim could probably figure something out he was the smartest of them all or something? He'd not left Tim with much to go off of though, and this was all assuming Tim even received his message at all.

Fuck he really just missed his team so much, he felt like an idiot wandering through the dark half the time. The feeling and smell of electricity filled the air, a painful pulling sensation gripped his body. He thinks he felt himself scream or something? Then blinding light.

_Ah_ _well_ _maybe_ _I'll_ _see_ _Roy_ _again_...

...

..

.

\-------

Now he's in an alleyway all his woes for naught. God he felt stupid. He's not some weeping omega who cries over lost pack mates. He's _Jason_ _Todd_, _morally_ _grey_ _vigilante_. He manages to sit himself against the alley wall, cringing as the action pulls on his various injuries. A chuckle escapes unabashed from his lips, the unwanted feeling of tears pricked his eyes. God he's so stupid sometimes, wasn't he?

If he'd been in his right mind none of this would have happened. If he had anyone around him who cared they would have told him how stupid he was being. He could deny it all he wants but deep down he craved pack, his inner omega had been slowly beaten down these past months. Each and every one of his pack mates slowly disappearing from his life.

Roy : _Dead_

Kory : Gone

Biz : Missing

Artemis : Missing

Dick : Amnesia

Tim : Who knows?

Bruce : ...

He felt like a walking corpse, slowly roting away to the core. When was the last time he'd even scented someone? He couldn't remember. There was this old wives tale that said Omegas could die of loneliness, something he surely would have scoffed at months ago. Now he wasn't so sure, if the empty pit in his chest is anything to go by. He felt drained, this whole night just being one big fuck up on his part. He really needs some kind of medical attention, and moping in this alley wasn't going to help him any. Jason tries calling Tim's emergency number again, just for kicks he's supposes, or more likely his masochistic tendencies.

To his surprise someone picks up. "_Hello_?" A voice that is distinctly not Tim's answers the phone. He doesn't answer for a while, his ragged breathing being his only answer. He manages to croak out a small "_Tim_?"

There's a sharp inhale "_who is this?_" A more forceful tone enters the persons voice, tinged with concern. 

"It's..." He deliberates with himself for a moment, deciding it's best not to give out his real name to the stranger. "Red hood." The line goes deathly silent. 

"If you ever call this line again, I will personally find you and crush you into dust." The line goes dead. Fear jolts in his chest. _What the fuck was that?! _As quickly as he can fumble it he dismantles his comm, the possibility of whoever that was tracking it and finding him too likely to risk. Maybe timbers found himself a pushy Alpha boyfriend, judging by the voice he'd heard. The thought of Tim being stuck with some shitty Alpha made his blood boil. Silently he vowed to figure out what was up with that voice, and by extension Tim.

Well first he ought to gets some medical attention. If he died first that wouldn't be very helpful for Tim now would it? The city around him most definitely isn't Gotham, which wow in retrospect that was another dumbass move on Jason's part, if Bruce caught Jason in Gotham, well... He could only imagine what Bruce would do to him.

With sudden clarity he realizes he's in Star city, home of Green arrow and formally Roy. Everything is just hell bent on making him feel bad apparently. Dr. U must have just teleported him here by mistake, he is going to blow that warehouse to kingdom come, if it's the last thing he does!

Distantly he thought about maybe just asking Green arrow for help but quickly he remembers how he hadn't even been invited to Roy's funeral. Also Green arrow was no doubt in Batmans court, and he'd rather not get arrested in his current state.

Not wanting Arrow or his associates crawling up his ass, he discards his half mask and gloves. Pockets his domino, always a good idea to keep one of those on hand. He debated on whether or not to keep his red jacket but decided it would draw to much attention. Now left in only a slightly torn shirt and cargo pants, he looks more like a civilian his boots being the only thing out of place, but there is no way he's walking around bare foot. That would look even more suspicious. He wonders if any of his and Roy's stashes are left in the city. Probably not, no doubt looted by other needy vigilantes by now.

Jasons best option is to break into a pharmacy to get what he needs. Thankfully it's nighttime so that makes sneaking around in his injured state a whole lot easier. He finds his way to a chain brand pharmacy. It's easy enough to break in through the boack door. Everything he needs is easy enough to find, some thread to stitch himself up with, bandages, antiseptic, something to keep his blood sugar up and he's all good to go. Well not really. He did a pretty piss poor job of stitching himself up honestly, probably due to blood loss. Now that he thinks about it he's probably left a noticeable blood trail the whole time.

If that didn't draw vigilante attention he didn't know what would. And if on cue he hears the telltale thud of someone landing on the roof. Jason just about screams in frustration. Quickly hiding himself underneath a checkout counter, quickly covering his eyes with his domino once more. Surprise attack would be his best strategy in this moment. 

He hears someone enter quietly through the back, tracing his steps probably. They approach ever closer, he can feel himself tense with every foot step. Suddenly they stop.

"You can come out I'm not going to hurt you." A soothing voice fills the silence, and oh god, Jason must be hallucinating because it sounds just like Roy. He muffles the whimper that escapes his lips. "It's alright, I can smell your distress, I'm here to help." Jason has to get away, he can feel his panic rising, but he's paralyzed. He fears that if he moves the imposter will find him.

The scent of Alpha hits his nose, the strangely familiar scent making his insides twist painfully. This is most definitely not Roy, Roy was an omega. Rage fills his vision, how dare whoever this is try to trick him like this?! He lets out a feral growl, rising to his feet he's not sure what he expects to see but, its just... Roy. From head to toe it's Roy. A short haired, hatless Roy, but a Roy all the same. Instinctively he tries to scent the air in search of Roy's comforting omega smell, but is only met with the imposters Alpha smell.

He growls again, the imposter tries to look unthreatening by backing off a bit. "I only want to help." He was dead he knew it, this is some kind of hell he's trapped in. The total lack of recognition from the imposter hurting more than any of his injuries. Angry tears prick his eyes, a snarl permanently etching itself on his face. His own scent turns distinctly sour, the imposter just stands awkwardly not knowing how to deal with a clearly pissed off omega. 

"Leave!" Jason barks out, his voice audibly cracking at the end. 

"I'd love to, but you need medical attention." The imposter Alpha gestures slightly in reference to Jason's pathetic attempts at stitches.

"I'm fine. _Leave_!" Jason grits out.

"I can call one of my associates to assist instead, Green arrow can be here in less tha-" Jason cuts him off by suddenly lunging from behind the desk. The imposters quick reflexes being the only thing that stops his from getting his throat bitten out. Jason quickly throws out one of his leftover smoke pellets, filling the room with acrid red smoke. He hears the imposter choke on the smell, Jason specifically designing them to confuse unaccustomed senses. A swift head butt has the imposter stunned.

Jason doesn't waist anytime to high tail it out of there. Running blindly through the streets, hoping no other vigilante comes to pursue him. He manages to hoist himself inside the window of what appeared to be an abandoned apartment building. Heaving for breath on the floor of a dirty bedroom. The fear that if he falls asleep he'll never wake up again screaming in his head.

Jason stares unblinkingly at the open window, fearing that any second now the imposter would come crawling through. All while wondering what the hell that thing was. A clone? Most likely possibility. But then who cloned Roy surely it was Oliver? But the familiarity the imposter spoke about Green arrow with suggest they knew each other. Jason really didn't want to think about the implications of his thoughts. He didn't want to think about it anymore. Seeing something that looked and sounded almost exactly like Roy made him hurt too much. He'd just add this to his ever growing list of things he needed to figure out later.


End file.
